Happenings in Harmony
by ashes of roses1
Summary: This story starts off at the Carnival (from the 1st eppy). It includes Noah Paloma and the crane girls. r/r. ENJOY!
1. HIH chapter 1

Everyone who was anyone in Harmony always went to the annual carnival to  
celebrate Independence Day. Miguel and his family, the Lopez-Fitzgerald's, had just  
gotten there ten minutes ago when they had already seen their closest friends, all but  
the Bennetts. Miguel saw Reese Durkee there by the snack shop.  
"Hi, Reese," Miguel said, walking towards him.  
"Oh hi, Miguel," Reese replied.  
Just then, Jessica Bennett returned from the bathroom and greeted Miguel.  
"Hi, Jess," Miguel answered, "shoulda known I could have found you by  
Reese. You guys are so inseparable."  
The teen couple grinned back at him as they held hands.  
"Have you seen Kay?" Miguel asked. "I've been looking for her."  
"She's by the Ferris Wheel," Jessica informed him.  
  
  
Ethan Winthrop-Crane walked his way to the carnival - a short five minute  
walk from his apartment. He was planning on meeting Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald  
there, at the exact spot where they met a year and a half ago, in the park by the lake.  
When he finally got there, he saw his beloved girlfriend talking to Noah Bennett, an  
old friend of hers. He couldn't help but get a teensy bit jealous. Ethan did not want to  
lose Theresa to anybody. Already a vulnerable enough person after having lost his  
father at an early age, he was very clingy in his relationship with Theresa.  
"Hi, Therie," Ethan said to her, barely acknowleding Noah.  
"Hi, sweetie," she answered, giving him a soft kiss.  
Noah stared at them, before giving a short "ahem."  
They broke away from the kiss and looked at him.  
"Theresa, I should look for my family. I will see you later, ok?" Noah said,  
giving her a hug.  
"Ethan," he said, acknowledging him a bit warily.  
"Noah," Ethan answered, in the same tone.  
"What's up?" Theresa asked after Noah left.  
"Just came to see you," Ethan said, smiling. "Do you wanna take a walk?"  
She nodded as they walked off, holding hands.   
  
  
Julian Crane and his wife, Ivy Winthrop-Crane were fighting as usual on their  
way to the Independence Day celebrations. Their marriage was on the rocks. They  
both knew it but left it undiscussed. Bottled Emotions. Ready to burst.   
"Ivy," Julian said, trying to ease the tension between them, "remember last  
year at the carnival celebration when I got in that waterfight with you and Sheridan? I  
haven't had that much fun in years," he gave a short, nervous laugh.  
Ivy gave him a small smile but said nothing.  
He sighed, closing his eyes for the rest of the trip in the limo.   
  
  
Miguel walked over to the Ferris Wheel where Jessica had told him Kay  
would be. She was just stepping off the ride when he saw her.  
"Kay," he called to her, smiling happily.  
"Miguel, hi," she said, giving him a hug.  
"You went on the Ferris Wheel?" he asked.  
She nodded.  
"By yourself?" he asked, incredously.  
"Ya, Miguel," Kay answered.  
"That's just wrong. Everyone knows Ferris Wheels are for pairs, couples  
mostly." He grinned at her.  
She nodded knowingly as they walked back to the line for the ride.  
  
  
Faith Standish, who had been separated from her sister, Grace Bennett, ever  
since they were born, was planning on meeting her twin at the Harmony Carnival  
Celebrations. They had just located each other a month ago and were finally going to  
meet. Faith had plans to move here if her meeting with her sister turned out to be  
successful. She was going to bring her daughter, Charity, along.  
"Faith?" a voice nearby asked.  
The park was very crowded and Faith kept turning and looking, trying to  
locate the voice.  
"Grace?" she asked.  
"Yes," came the reply. "Meet me at the concession stand."  
Faith did just that.  
She saw her identical twin staring at her, full of smiles.  
Faith smiled back as she went to give her a hug.  
"It's you, finally, oh my God, what a great day!" Grace said joyfully.  
Faith broke away from the hug to introduce Charity to Grace.  
"Grace, this is my daughter, Charity. She is 16 years old," Faith told her.  
"Hello, Charity," Grace said, kindly.  
"Hi, Aunt Grace," Charity replied.  
Just then Kay and Miguel walked by.  
"Kay," Grace called, "I want you to meet someone."  
Kay turned around and saw her mom's face on another body. A twin? she  
thought to herself.  
"Dear, this is my long lost twin sister, Faith."  
Kay gave a small smile.  
"Hello," she replied.  
"And this is her daughter, Charity," Grace continued. "She's your age, so the  
two of you should be able to hit it off."  
Kay looked at Charity, sizing her up. She was never very good at being friends  
with girls. Other than Simone Russell, Sherry Crane, Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald and  
her sister Jessica, she didn't have many girlfriends.  
"Hi," Charity said. "What's your name?"  
"Kay," she replied.  
"Kay, sweetie, why don't you and Miguel take Charity and go have fun? Me  
and Faith need to catch up, we will be home, ok dear?" Grace asked Kay.  
"Sure, mom," Kay said reluctantly.  
So Kay and Miguel's third date was cut short as they showed Charity around.  
"Charity, right?" Miguel asked her.  
"Yes," she replied, nodding. "And you are?"  
Handsome, she thought to herself. He is so good-looking.  
"I'm Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald. Kay's boyfriend." he answered, putting his  
arms around Kay's waist.  
"Oh," Charity said, disappointed.   
"How about we show you around, ok Charity," Kay said impatiently.  
Mom owes me big time for showing Charity the sites of Harmony, she thought  
to herself. I have better things to do. Today was me and Miguel's third date as  
boyfriend and girlfriend. Oh well. We have the rest of our lives to spend together. She  
smiled, looking at Miguel.  
Miguel saw Kay staring. He gave her his best smile.  
They kissed, forgetting about Charity.  
Kay is a lucky little girl, isn't she? Charity thought. She has everything I don't.  
A father, cool designer clothes and a hot boyfriend.   
Charity looked at the two of them, now in embrace. She narrowed her eyes at  
Kay enviously. 


	2. HIH chapter 2

Noah walked away from Theresa and Ethan, feeling a pang of disgust. Theresa should  
be with me, not some lowlife like Ethan, he thought to himself. We have been friends  
for so long and now I can't hide my feelings for her. She has no idea but....  
His thoughts were interrupted by a girl's voice.  
"Well hello, Noah," came the girl's voice, all flirtatious.  
"Oh, hi, Julie," Noah said, reluctantly acknowledging Ivy and Julian's first  
child, Julie Crane.  
Noah knew that Julie was a big flirt with everyone and he knew not to get  
involved with her. Besides, he only had eyes for Theresa.   
"What brings you here?" Julie asked, tossing back her long auburn hair.  
"Um, the carnival?" Noah said. Man she's a dumb one, he thought, it's only  
fitting that she's a Crane.   
"Listen, Jules, I gotta look for my sisters ok? So I gotta cut this little chat  
short." Noah said, exasperated.  
Besides for Sheridan and Sherry, he couldn't stand the Cranes. They had put  
his family through so much.  
She nodded. "How about we meet up later?" she gave him a small wink.  
He nodded, trying to get rid of her, before walking away.  
  
  
Whitney Russell sat down on one of the couch's in her parent's house. She  
closed her eyes and gave a sigh of happiness. She had the whole house to herself  
today. Her parents were out of town and her sister, Simone, was staying over at  
Jessica's house. She needed some time alone to herself. These past three weeks she  
had been surrounded by people and their problems. She had just made herself some  
lemonade. Now she began to drink it, letting it cool her in this hot summer weather.  
Just then the doorbell rang.  
She knew who it was. Chad Harris. Her boyfriend. She ran to open the door.  
"Chad!" she smiled, pulling him inside.  
"Hi, Whit," he said.  
She brought him to where she had been sitting only a minute ago. They began  
to kiss.  
"You knew I was coming, didn't you?" Chad asked her when he was able to  
speak.  
"Uh-huh," she replied, grabbing his face.  
"Whitney," he said, pulling away. "Let's slow down. I feel like we've been  
moving too fast. Can we talk? Just for a little while."  
She sighed.  
"Ok," she said reluctantly. "What do you wanna talk about?"  
"Well, Whit," he began. "We've been going out for five months now but I feel  
like I don't even really know you. Not very well anyway."  
She sighed again. Why do guys always want to discusss everything? she  
wondered. Why can't they take things as they are?  
"Chad, I don't feel like talking. Come on, we've got the whole house to  
ourselves, let's make the most of it," Whitney said.  
He knew what she meant but wasn't up for the idea. Not today. Not like this.   
"No, Whitney, I can't. We can't. Not now anyway." He refused.  
"Chad...." she cooed. "I want you."  
"Sorry, Whitney, but no. I have to go." He stood up.  
"Wait, don't. I...it's ok, ummm, Chad come back."  
He walked over to the door.  
"See you, Whitney," he said.  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"To the carnival. Follow me if you want. But I'm going." Chad said to her.  
She sighed as he left, closing the door behing him.  
"Dammitt!" Whitney shouted.  
He had understood her all wrong. True they had been going out for only five  
months, but Whitney had cherished each and every one of those days they had spent  
together. She felt she was ready to go to the next step with Chad. But obviously he did  
not think so.   
  
  
Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald decided to walk through the park on her own for a  
while. She was trying to find Noah Bennett. She had a huge crush on him for a long  
time now. She knew that he was interested in Theresa - everyone knew of that but  
Theresa - but that would not stop her. She was determined. She loved Noah, for as  
long as she had lived in Harmony. She remembered the day she moved to Harmony  
three years ago. The rest of her family was already in Harmony by then but she had  
decided to finish her junior high school education in the old country, and they had let  
her. The day after she graduated, she moved to Harmony. Her family, who had  
already established their status in the town, was waiting for her at the airport along  
with their friends, the Bennetts and the Russells. After hugging her parents and  
siblings, she was introduced to some of the residents of Harmony. Theresa introduced  
her to Noah, Whitney and Hank. Miguel introduced her to Kay, Jessica and Simone.  
Then she met the parents of her new friends. Her mind only blocked out one person.  
Noah Bennett. His name was the only one she remembered. Or cared to remember.  
Paloma's little flashback ended as she spotted Noah getting on one of the rides. She  
waited until the ride finished before she approached him.   
"Hi, Noah," Paloma said, sweetly. "How are you?"  
"I'm good Paloma," he answered, giving her a hug.  
"Would you like to walk around with me a little bit?" she asked him, hoping  
for a yes answer.  
"Of course," he answered.   
"Where's Theresa?" she asked. "I thought you guys were inseparable."  
He looked at her, surprised. "We were," he replied. "Before Ethan."  
A shadow of unhappiness spread over his handsome face.   
Paloma noticed this. How I wish I could make him happy! she thought.   
Without much thought, she decided she wanted to be direct with Noah.   
"Noah," Paloma said. "Look at me. I need to talk to you. Somewhere private.  
It's really important."  
"Ok," Noah replied, confused. He grabbed her hand. "Where to?"  
"How about over there?" she asked, pointing. "By the benches."  
"Will do," he replied, as they walked there.   
What does she have to tell me that is so important? Noah wondered.   
They sat down on the benches.   
"Paloma, what's this all about? What do you have to tell me?" Noah  
questioned her. 


	3. HIH chapter 3

"Noah, as you know I've known you for only three short years. But in time I have  
come to realize that I am in love with you. I'm sorry, Noah, but I can't hide it  
anymore." With that, she grabbed his face and reached in for a kiss.  
Noah was surprised at how straight-up Paloma was being with him. He had  
never thought of her in a romantic way before. But maybe he should have.  
He welcomed the kiss, even returned it.   
Paloma was giddy. She couldn't believe that she had just done that! And he  
was kissing her back! She couldn't have been happier.  
Sadly though, Noah did not feel like he was kissing Paloma. Right when she  
reached in for the kiss, Noah imagined Theresa kissing him like that. He thought he  
was in liplock with Theresa, not her sister, Paloma.   
"Oh, Theresa," he said. "I've been waiting for a kiss like that from you."  
Paloma sat up straight, not sure if she had heard him correctly.  
"Did you just call me Theresa?" she asked him increduosly.   
Noah realized what he had just done.   
"No, no," he stammered.  
"You just called me Theresa!" Paloma exclaimed, standing up.  
"Paloma, I'm sorry." was all Noah could say, as he watched her sigh.  
"Ya know what, Noah? For three years now I've watched you swoon over my  
sister. Lots of girls have thrown themselves at you but you have plainly refused. I  
thought if you got to know me better as Paloma, not as Theresa's sister, then you  
would care for me as much as I care for you. But you can't, can you? You only have  
eyes for her, but don't you see? She's with someone else, and she's in love. Now if  
you're interested in me at all, then show me. If not then I will walk away and  
everything that happened today between us will be forgotten."   
She waited for some kind of sign from him.  
He stared back at her, without saying anything.  
"Ok then," she replied, sadly. "Goodbye, Noah."  
She turned around, walking away.  
What am I doing? Noah thought to himself. Theresa may always be the one I  
love but Paloma is special and I do care for her. She made me realize how I feel  
today. I can't let her leave.  
He stood up and ran after her.  
Right before he reached her he bumped into Theresa and Ethan.   
"Oh sorry," Noah said.   
"What's the rush, Noah?" Theresa asked smiling. "Why don't you join us? We  
were just going to sit down to watch the fireworks."  
"Well, I don't think I should intrude," Noah said, trying to get past them  
quickly so he could go to Paloma.  
"Nonsense," Theresa insisted, grabbing his arm.   
Noah sighed. "Ok, Theresa," he said. He knew how stubborn Theresa could  
get. Besides he needed to think. About what he wanted. And who he wanted it from.   
  
  
Paloma walked away from Noah feeling quite upset. She was a fighter, but  
tears were coming to her eyes. She could not believe that he did not follow her. And  
when she had turned around to look at him one last time, she saw that he was just  
sitting down to watch the fireworks with Ethan and Theresa. He doesn't care about  
me, she thought to herself, dejectedly. Sighing, she walked over to where her friends,  
Kay, Jessica, Simone, Sherry, Miguel and a blonde girl were sitting.   
"Hi, everyone," she said, trying to sound cheerful.  
"Hi, Paloma," they replied back.  
"Oh, Paloma," Kay said, "this is my cousin, Charity, she just moved here from  
Castleton."  
"Hi," Paloma said.   
"Hi," Charity replied shyly.  
"Paloma is Miguel's younger sister, Charity," Kay explained.   
Charity nodded.   
Paloma sat down on the blanket next to Simone and Jessica.  
Kay noticed that Paloma looked hurt.  
"What's wrong, Paloma?" she asked her.   
"We'll talk about it later, alright Kay?" Paloma told her best friend.  
"Sure," Kay answered, giving her a hug.  
They watched the fireworks erupt through the night sky creating glow after  
glow.   
Paloma sighed. She loved fireworks. The way it cascaded through the dark sky  
creating light, hope and peace. But today she viewed it as being dull, annoying and a  
waste of time and money. Noah had hurt her today. Her whole day had been ruined.  
Mostly Theresa's fault. And Theresa had no clue. Twenty years Theresa had known  
Noah and she could not see the love he felt for her. Why was she so blind?  
The fireworks came to an end. Everyone stood up. Paloma got up and  
marched her way over to where Theresa, Ethan, Noah, Chad and Whitney (who had  
decided to follow Chad to the carnival) were sitting. Miguel saw where his sister was  
headed. He knew the whole story about her, Noah and Theresa. He knew how  
determined and strong she was when it came to love.   
He rushed to reach her.  
"Paloma," he called. "I know what you are planning to do. You are going to  
confront Theresa or Noah were you not? You can't."  
Kay walked up to them, hoping to help Paloma out with her anger.   
"Paloma, I'm here for you. What's the matter?"  
Paloma began to cry. "It's so bad, you guys," she told her brother and best  
friend. "Noah is the man I love, but all he cares about is Theresa. My own sister is so  
blind that she can't see how he feels about her. It didn't use to bother me before. But  
it did today. Today I kissed him and after we stopped kissing, he said, "Oh  
Theresa...." It hurt so badly. He thought he was kissing her not me! And I told him if  
you care about me follow me. I walked away. He didn't follow. I turned around to see  
what he was doing and I saw him sitting down with Theresa and Ethan and their  
friends. It really broke my heart."  
Kay and Miguel put their arms around Paloma, trying to make her feel better. 


	4. HIH chapter 4

Chapter 4   
  
Kay woke up that morning with the feeling that something major was going to take  
place that day. Boy was she right.   
After getting dressed, she went downstairs for breakfast.   
"Hi honey," Grace said. "Want some bacon?"  
Kay nodded.  
"So what are you going to do today?"  
"Well, Miguel wanted to go to the new amusement park with me today. In fact, he  
should have been here by now." Kay looked worried.  
"He's outside, honey," Grace told her oldest daughter.  
Kay munched on the last strip of bacon before she rushed out the door.   
In her backyard she saw Miguel talking to her cousin, Charity.  
Faith and Charity had agreed to move to Harmony and had been staying over at the  
Bennett's until they found their own place.  
Kay could not help get jealous. Miguel had always been hers. First as a friend and  
now as a boyfriend. She did not want to lose him. Ever. It had already taken them two  
years to finally admit their feelings for each other. She did not want to waste any more time.   
"Miguel," Kay called.  
"Oh, hi, Kay," Miguel said, walking over to her. "I was just talking to Charity."  
Kay kissed him on the cheek.  
"Oh," she replied simply.  
"I'm gonna go inside," Charity announced. "It was really nice talking to you, Miguel.  
We should do it again." She winked.  
Miguel gave a short nervous laugh.  
Kay frowned.  
Charity saw Kay's frown and gave her a grin.  
Kay began to slowly realize what was up with Charity.  
She wanted Miguel.  
But, more importantly, she wanted to steal Miguel away.  
Miguel gave Kay a hug. He began to talk. Kay could barely listen to what Miguel  
was saying; all she could think about was how Charity had to stay away from Miguel.  
They went to the amusement park. Miguel was having fun, until he got the idea that  
something or someone was bothering Kay.  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
"Oh nothing," she replied, a bit too jumpy.  
He frowned but didn't say anything.  
He knew the best thing to do when Kay got like this was to leave her alone. He had  
learned that a long time ago.  
"You want to go home, Kay?" he asked her.  
"Yes, Miguel. I'm sorry, you're not having fun, but I would really like to go home."  
"No prob," he said.  
They sat on Miguel's motorcycle and drove back to the Bennett's house.  
"Kay, honey," her father, Sam, said when she got home with Miguel. "How about  
you show Charity the Book Cafe? She's been sitting here alone, doing nothing."  
Kay sighed. "I would Dad, but I'm tired. Miguel and I just came back from the  
amusement park."  
"Ok," Sam said reluctantly.  
"I'll do it," Miguel spoke up.  
"Great!" Sam answered.  
Kay looked from her dad to her boyfriend. She couldn't let this happen. Charity  
had to leave Miguel alone.  
"Oh, you don't have to Miguel," Kay said, putting her hand on his arm.  
"I know, Kay, but it's no problem."  
"Ok, then," Sam said. "She's in the living room."  
Kay sighed, giving in.   
"Alright," Miguel nodded. "See you later, Kay."  
He gave her a kiss goodbye.  
  
  
Miguel and Charity returned from the Book Cafe two hours later. Every possible  
thought went through Kay's mind in those 120 minutes. What if Charity tried to steal Miguel  
away from her? What if - What if....  
When they returned she sighed in relief.  
Charity had a smug look on her face as she walked past Kay.  
Kay stared at her cousin oddly. What did that look mean? She turned to Miguel,  
who had guilt drawn all over his face.  
"Is everything ok, Miguel?" she asked him.  
"Kay, we need to talk," was all Miguel said.  
They walked over to the couch.  
"Kay," he began, "I was at the Book Cafe with Charity and well I'm showing her  
around and all of a sudden she just kissed me."  
Kay closed her eyes. How could her own cousin intentionally do this to her?  
"There's more," Miguel said, realizing how hurt she must feel. But she had to know  
the whole story.   
"I didn't stop her. For some reason I let her kiss me, once, twice, three times. And I  
kissed her back. I'm so sorry, Kay. But I need to figure this all out. I need time to think. I  
should go." He stood up.  
"Miguel...." was all she could say.  
"I'll see you later," he said. He didn't want to see her pain. He didn't ever want to  
see her upset and the fact that he was causing it made it worse. He walked out of the house.   
"Miguel," Kay whispered, even after he had left. "Don't leave me, don't ever leave  
me!" she began to cry.  
She was losing him. She felt it. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. Not like this.  
Not after 18 years of friendship. Not because of a girl they had just met 2 weeks ago. 


	5. HIH chapter 5

But she was a fighter. Just like her best friend, Paloma. She stopped crying,  
stood up and walked into the kitchen, where Faith, Charity, Jessica and Grace were  
making dinner.   
"I need to talk to you, Charity!" Kay cried out. Everyone turned around to look  
at her. Kay never used that tone of voice with anyone. Not even when she was upset.  
But this time around, things were different. She was beyond upset. This was about  
Miguel - the most important person in her life.   
"What about?" Charity asked innocently.  
"You know about what! You kissed Miguel at the Book Cafe! You're trying to  
steal him away from me!" Kay lunged at Charity.  
An open-mouthed Jessica stared on, half in bewilderment, half in glee.  
Faith and Grace separated the two girls.  
"Is this true, Charity?" Faith asked her.  
Charity gave no answer.  
Faith groaned. "I'm sorry, Kay," she told her niece.  
"Thank you, Aunt Faith," Kay said.  
"But it still doesn't change anything," Charity spoke up. "I kissed Miguel and  
pretty soon he'll be mine. And you know it."  
Charity gave Kay another one of her smug looks.  
"Why are you doing this?" Kay yelled. "Why my boyfriend?"  
"Because Kay," Charity explained rudely, "I've known him for only two  
weeks but I can honestly say that I like Miguel."  
"That's right, Charity," Kay blasted out. "You may like him after knowing  
him for 2 weeks but I love him after knowing him for 18 years. And he loves me too."  
"If he really loved you, he wouldn't have kissed me like he did." Charity shot  
back, feeling victorious.  
Kay knew that if she answered back she would explode. So she tried to control  
herself by walking out of the kitchen.  
Faith and Grace looked at each other, unsure about what to do about their  
daughters' hostility towards each other.  
Charity went back to making her salad, refusing to speak to anyone.  
Boy, Jessica thought to herself. I can't believe Charity would do that to Kay.  
That's low. I can imagine how Kay must feel. If Charity ever tried to steal Reese fom  
me like that, I would react the same way Kay just did.   
  
Ethan and Theresa were having a romantic little lunch Saturday afternoon at  
her house, when they heard a knock on the door.   
"Who could that be?" Theresa asked, getting up from her seat.   
Ethan shrugged as she went to open the door.   
"Noah?" Ethan heard Theresa say.   
Ethan sighed. That guy always ruins everything! he thought to himself. I know  
he's in love with Theresa but can't he see that she is in a committed relationship with  
me?   
"Theresa," Noah said at the front door, "have you seen Paloma? I need to talk  
to her."  
"No I haven't. Why, what's up?" she asked.   
He wanted to tell her everything that happened at the carnival yesterday.  
Between Paloma and him that is. But he couldn't, since she was a part of it, too.   
"Umm, nothing. It's just that I really need to talk to your sister." Noah  
stammered.   
Just then Paloma was walking to her house. She noticed Noah talking to  
Theresa. I really don't want to go inside now, she thought to herself. But eventually I  
have to. Besides I'm not one to run from problems; I'm not gonna run from this.  
She sighed to herself as she walked inside.   
"Hi, Noah, Theresa," Paloma said.   
"Hi," Noah said.  
"Paloma," Theresa replied, "Noah has been looking for you. He said it's  
something important.   
Paloma looked at Noah. "Ok," she said.   
Noah gave her a small smile. He had come to apologize. He didn't know her  
too well, not as well as Theresa, but he did like having her around.   
"Where do you want to talk?" Paloma asked Noah.   
"Here's fine," he said.  
"Ok, see ya later," Theresa said, closing the door behind her, as she returned  
to Ethan and their romantic lunch.   
  
"Paloma," Noah began.  
"Save it," she said, angry.   
"What?" Noah asked, surprised.   
"You don't get it, Noah?" Paloma said. "I don't want to hear it. You showed  
me yesterday how much you cared. Coming here today to apologize is pointless."  
"Paloma!" Noah said, getting just a little angry himself. He had come here to  
apologize, she knew that, and still she rejected his apology! He had never known her  
to act like that before. "I know I called you Theresa, but I didn't mean to. I'm sorry.  
Truth is I liked our kiss. And the only reason I didn't come after you yesterday was  
because Theresa stopped me and wanted to talk."  
"My sister seems to be the cause of all my problems." Paloma sneered.   
"Don't worry about her," Noah said, coming closer to her.   
Paloma looked at Noah, confused. Why shouldn't I worry about her? she  
thought to herself. She's the reason I don't have Noah for myself. The reason why I  
am the out-of-sight daughter. Noone looks at me - just at Theresa. Theresa this, and  
Theresa that.   
"Come with me," Noah suddenly said, a grin crossing his face.  
"Where?" Paloma asked.   
"To my house."  
"What's there?" she asked.   
He didn't answer, just grabbed her arm and took her to the Bennett's home. 


	6. HIH chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Kay had woke up late today. It was around noon. She did not want to get up out of  
bed. Why would she? After what Miguel had told her yesterday, she did not want to do  
anything but cry. He hadn't outright broken up with her, but Kay knew Miguel all too well.   
Their relationship, which was still fresh and new was coming to an abrupt end. And why?  
Because of some girl they had just met a few weeks ago?   
She sighed as she threw the blankets out of the way.   
"Dammitt," she shouted out loud.   
Kay got dressed and decided to go to the Book Cafe. Anything to get her mind off  
of this situation with Miguel.   
Once Kay got there, she was surprised to see Paloma there as well. But unlike her,  
Paloma looked happy.  
After giving her a hug, Kay asked Paloma, "why do you look so happy?"  
"Because," Paloma answered cheerfully, "yesterday your brother had a big surprise  
waiting for me at your house. He had transformed the den into a 'love room.' He had  
candles, flowers, a romantic dinner and soft music playing. He said he was sorry for what he  
had done to hurt me. We had the best time. And, on top of it all, he kissed me and made a  
date for next week!"  
"That's great 'loma," Kay answered absent-mindedly.   
"What's wrong, Kay?" Paloma asked her.   
"The problem is your brother, Miguel." Kay answered. She laughed. "Isn't it ironic  
that you come here telling me what a great time you had with my brother yesterday and I  
come telling you what terrible time I had with your brother?"  
Paloma didn't laugh. "What did that little dumbass do?" she asked.   
"It's pretty much over between us," Kay answered.   
"What? Why? You guys are so great together!"  
"I know..." Kay replied. "But yesterday my cousin Charity kissed him and  
afterwards, he told me he needed to think. I think he likes her. If I'm not wrong, I think  
Miguel's telling me 'I need to think' means 'it might be over between us.'"  
Paloma hugged her best friend. She made a mental note to have a talk with her  
brother later. Kay and him were perfect together. Paloma just had to reconvince Miguel of  
that fact.   
  
Reese and Jessica were talking on the phone again. They had been on the line for an  
hour and a half today. Those two did not seem to get enough of each other. They were so in  
love. Nothing could come in their way.   
They finally ended the phone conversation.   
"I love you, Jess," Reese said.  
"Love you, too, Reese," Jessica answered, hanging up.   
Reese put the phone down and sighed. He loved that girl so much. She was the  
sweetest more lovable person in the whole world. Without her, life was not worth living.  
And that seemed like it would be the case very soon.   
What am I gonna do? Reese asked himself, pacing in his bedroom. My application  
response to M.I.T. finally came back. I got accepted like I have always dreamed. But I  
can't dream of leaving Jessica. But I also know that I can't pass up this opportunity.   
He sat down on his bed as he thought of a good way to tell Jessica his news. After  
an hour of thinking up of ways to let her know, he came up with nothing.   
  
Sherry Crane entered her younger sister Julie's room without knocking. Sherry and  
Julie were one year apart. They could have passed for twins but other than that, they didn't  
have much in common. Sherry was definitely the nicer one, none of her friends were snobs.  
Her best friend was Simone. Julie on the other hand, was a snob herself and only talked to  
the local townspeople "if they were cute." Other than that, she would never get dead caught  
hanging out with a Bennett unless of course if it was Noah.   
"Tell me something sis," Sherry said to Julie, who was sitting at her vanity table,  
brushing her hair.   
"What?" Julie asked. "Can't you see I'm busy?"  
"It's just one quick question Jules," Sherry replied.  
"OK, come out with it then."  
"Are you after Noah Bennett?" Sherry asked her flat-out.  
Julie turned around to face her sister.   
"What makes you think that?" she asked slyly.  
"Because I know you, little sis," Sherry never missed an opportunity to let Julie  
know who was the older of the two.   
"So what if I am?" Julie asked, going back to fixing her hair.   
"Well, honey, he's taken," Sherry informed her knowingly.   
That got Julie's complete attention. She dropped her hairbrush, stood up and  
looked at her sister.  
"By who?" she inquired. She had always thought Noah Bennett was a hottie, even  
though he was just another local Harmony resident. Her parents would never approve of  
them dating, which made her chase for Noah much more desirable. She couldn't honestly  
say she loved him; it was more like lust.  
"You remember my friend, Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald?" Sherry asked her.  
"SHE got HIM?!" Julie asked surprised. "Why settle for the rest when you got the  
best?!" she pointed to herself as if to say she was the best.  
"I came here to tell you to leave them alone. They're very cute together, and let  
them stay that way. Stop chasing after him," Sherry ordered her sister.   
Julie gave a army-like salute to her sister.  
Sherry sighed and walked out of the room. Julie was so hopeless but Sherry prayed  
that Julie would surprise her and leave Paloma and Noah alone.  
"Like hell, I will, Sher," Julie whispered to herself when her sister left. 


End file.
